general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hospital (location)
| locations = | people = | color = #044935 | color text = #FFFFFF }}'General Hospital''' is the primary hospital in Port Charles, New York. It is the employer for many Port Charles residents and is the hospital of choice for most residents for any health concern. Current staff :For a complete list of personnel, both current and former, see the General Hospital section on the Port Charles page. Doctors *Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Chief of Staff, cardiac surgeon *Dr. Steve Webber, Head of ER Trauma Unit, trauma surgeon, pediatrician *Dr. Patrick Drake, neurosurgeon *Dr. Kelly Lee, obstetrician, gynecologist *Dr. Lak Rashi, Senior ER resident *Dr. Britt Westbourne *Dr. Maruchi, neurosurgeon Nurses *Epiphany Johnson, Head Nurse *Elizabeth Webber, surgical nurse *Sabrina, student nurse Other personnel *Nikolas Cassadine, CEO *Tracy Quartermaine, Board Member *Edward Quartermaine, Board Member *Ellie Trout, lab technician Special locations *Tania Jones Memorial Daycare Center *Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS Wing *Steve Hardy Memorial Library *Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing *Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Wing History Сrises *Feburary 1979, An epidemic of Lassa Fever strikes Port Charles. General Hospital is quarantined for several weeks until a cure is found, bringing Dr. Steve Hardy to prominence. *June 1983, Dr. Monica Quartermaine operates on Gertrude Larrick; a woman who let her heart ailment go untreated for too long. She later dies and her fanatic husband Mr. Larrick takes Monica and Nurse Bobbie Spencer hostage in the hospital cafeteria holding them accountable. He was later thwarted by Luke Spencer with aid from Robert Scorpio. *May 1987, A DVX hitman holds several hostages in the cafeteria including Duke Lavery, Felicia Jones, Sean Donely, Bobbie Spencer, Steve Hardy, Audrey Hardy, Alan Quartermaine and Amy Vining, threatening to unleash the MOX-36 virus. Bobbie Spencer is stabbed with a syringe filled with the virus, and is paralyzed from the waist down. She later recovers. *October 1990, After an assassination attempt, El Presidente from Santo Moro arrives at General Hospital. Later, the president's entourage, led by aide and head terrorist General Stark decide to steal the Presidente's bank account number and together hold Alan Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, Tony Jones, Anna Devane, Amy Vining, Tom Hardy and the entire eighth floor hostage. General Stark and his men were later thwarted by the PCPD led by Robert Scorpio with aid from ex-marine Colton Shore. *August 1997, Greg Cooper, a former applicant as an intern who was turned down by the hospital board takes the sixth floor of GH hostage and severly injures Nurse Audrey Hardy. Audrey's life was later saved by emergency surgery from intern Joe Scanlon, who used a power drill to relieve the pressure in Audrey's head. *February 2006, A deadly mutant strain of encephalitis has the hospital quarantined for a month, leading to several fatalities. Those that succumb to the virus include Dr. Tony Jones, Courtney Matthews, and Danny McCall. *October 2007, Two rival street gangs bring their turf war into the hospital resulting in a deadly shootout in the Emergency Room. Dr. Leo Julian is injured and Nurse Jolene Crowell is left in a coma. *January 2008, A man named Joe Smith straps a bomb to himself and takes the Emergency Room hostage, threatening to detonate unless his wife is given medical attention for her pregnancy. The Smiths had been turned away hours earlier after being told the hospital did not accept their insurance. Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber, Jake Spencer, Epiphany Johnson, Edward and Monica Quartermaine were some of the hostages. The bomb turned out to be fake. * In January 2009, A man who swallowed five spheres of biotoxin arrives for emergency surgery. As a result GH is quarantined, and after an oxygen leak in a surgical suite, an explosion tears through the hospital, leading to a subsequent fire and collapse. Among the hurt and poisoned people were Claudia Zacchara, Kate Howard, Sam McCall, Tracy Quartermaine and many doctors and nurses inculding Elizabeth Webber, Monica Quartermaine and Matt Hunter. The outbreak causes the deaths of Dr. Andy Archer, Leyla Mir, and Trevor Lansing. The hospital is remodeled, and reopened four months later. *September 2009, a carnival in the hospital parking lot was set up as a charity benefit for the Michael Corinthos Foundation. A poisoned Edward Quartermaine suffered a massive heart attack, causing him to lose control of his car, crashing into the crowd and killing Pres Floyd's wife Andrea Floyd. Among the other injured were Dante Falconeri, Max Giambetti, Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Jake Spencer. *July 2010, Franco kidnaps newborn Aiden Cassadine, the child of Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer (although at the time, it was believed he was the son of Nikolas Cassadine) from the hospital nursery, causing the hospital to go into lockdown. Later that same day, Warren Bauer shoots down Ethan Lovett and Mac Scorpio on the sixth floor. He then attempts to kill Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Michael Corinthos before being shot himself by Mac. Warren later dies. *June 2011, Lisa Niles takes Patrick Drake, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Steve Webber, Damien Spinelli and Maxie Jones hostage in the hospital conference room while the hospital goes on lock down. Spinelli gets shot and Lisa ends up in a coma after Patrick injects her with drain cleaner that she was trying to inject into Robin. *February 2012, a chemical lab explosion on the tenth floor seemingly kills Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, although she is later revealed to be alive and being held captive. It is later revealed that the explosion was orchestrated by Ewen Keenan on the orders of Jerry Jacks. Gallery GHOriginalNursesStation.png|Dr. Steve Hardy and Nurse Jessie Brewer at General Hospital's Original 7th Floor Nurses Station. 70'sGH.png|General Hospital's Exterior from the mid 70's- 1990's 2ndFloorNursesStation4.png|The Later Nurses Station seen in the 1980's. 2ndFloorNursesStation3.png|The modified Elevators seen from the 2nd Floor Nurses Station. GeneralHospital90s.jpg|General Hospital seen in the Faces of the Heart Opening Credits. AudreyNursesStation.png|GH's interior gets an upgrade in the 1990's and receives a new Nurses Station. NursesStationElevators.png|The upgraded Elevators seen from the 3rd Floor Nurses Station. EmergencyRoom.png|Overview of the Emergency Room's former Layout. GeneralHospital2006.png|Over View of the Main Entrance and Emergency Room. GH PC Skyline.png|GH seen in the Port Charles Skyline GeneralHospitalEntrance.jpg|Main Entrance and Emergency Room GeneralHospitalNightShift.png|GH as seen on NightShift. GHCGI.jpg|GH's Tower in CGI GHsunrise.png|Sunrise view from GH. GeneralHospital.png|The Hospital roof seen at sunrise. HospitalER.png|General Hospital's Interior gets completely remodeled in 2009. GeneralHospitalMainEntrance.jpg|General Hospital's Main Entrance MainEntranceDoors.png|The Main Entry Way seen on the 1st Floor. GeneralHospitalFirstFloor.png|Over view of the current Nurses Station near the 1st Floor Entry Way. PatrickRobinNursesStation.jpg|Overview of the 10th Floor Nurses Station. GeneralHospital2012.png|General Hospital's Exterior in the current Opening Credits. References *Port Charles (fictional city) on Wikipedia Category:Locations